Polythiophene polymers have received extensive attention in recent years due to their nonlinear optical properties, electro-conductivity and many other valuable properties. They can be used in a number of applications including electrical components such as transistors, diodes, and triodes. The use of these polymers for such applications has been hampered by some of the properties of these polymers, most importantly their lack of water solubility. Conventional methods of synthesis do not create pure polymers with respect to regiospecificity. Furthermore, they are generally insoluble in aqueous systems and can be difficult to characterize. Because the polymers and/or monomers thereof are generally not soluble in water, the polymers must generally be formed in an organic solvent. It is generally desired to avoid the use of organic solvents because of issues, both economic and environmental, involved with disposing of them properly.
Therefore, there remains a need for better synthesis methods for water-soluble polythiophene polymers.